Finally
by Harmony909
Summary: He's returning home. Finally after all this time. But first, he must fulfill his promise... Slightly AU SasuNaru with some OOC mixed in. Oneshot!


**Title: _Finally…_****AN:**

* * *

**Ello! Here is a SasuNaru oneshot, because SasuNaru is awesome. Anyway, one of the many things I've worked on while I'm under the curse known as Writer's Block!! Oh, by the way, in this fic, Sasuke doesn't leave the village until he is fourteen. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: SasuNaru (as in yaoi, shonen-ai, slash, or boyxboy -whatever you want to call it), OOCness, kinda AU.**

* * *

Naruto looked around his surroundings. He was currently in the forest. He had been assigned a mission a day ago: Locate Sasuke Uchiha, who had recently been spotted in the area he was currently in. The only company he had was Sakura and Kakashi, who were both rather quiet.

'It's been so long since I've seen you…' thought Naruto wistfully, '…Sasuke…'

The now sixteen-year-old blonde turned suddenly, having heard Sakura's sharp gasp. He used his advanced senses to locate her, and raced off. He reached the clearing his teammates were in and turned stock still, his face frozen in shock. There, in the center of the clearing, stood Sasuke, looking the same as he had when Naruto had last seen him at Orochimaru's hideout six months ago.

Black and blue eyes met, and a staring match began. Neither the blonde nor the raven dared separate their eyes, but did so anyway when a voice broke through the clearing.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said softly, starting to snap out of her stupor. This, in turn, awakened Kakashi from his silence as well.

"Sasuke," he spoke, "you have to come home now. We've been sent to retrieve you." the jounin sensei said gently, as if coaxing the traitor into returning. Sasuke still did not respond. An awkward silence settled over the forest, and the birds stopped singing, as if they knew that they needed to be silent.

After a minute or so, Naruto had enough. He walked forward on shaky legs.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, "Please come back! Return to Konoha, to your home, your team, your friends, your lover, to… me." the boy finished in a whisper.

Sakura gasped and Kakashi's eye widened. 'Sasuke had a… lover? Who?'

'Naruto…' "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't yet."

Naruto exploded. "What do you mean you can't?! You've killed Itachi, learned everything you could from Orochimaru, and killed Orochimaru as well! Why can't you come home?!"

"I can't… Because I haven't fulfilled my last goal, a promise I made many years ago."

"What promise?! Please, tell me!"

Sasuke suddenly smirked. Kakashi and Sakura shifted uneasily. They had a bad feeling of what was to come. 'We better be on our guard. He almost killed Naruto last time." thought Sakura.

"Well, Naruto, I could tell you if you only follow me. In fact, you could probably help me fulfill it." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded his trust for Sasuke still unbroken. Sasuke began to walk away from the clearing, into the forest, and Naruto followed him. Sakura and Kakashi sprung into action, immediately chasing after the two, only to encounter a chakra barrier ten feet ahead. Both feared the worst.

"No! Naruto don't do it! You're going to die!" cried Sakura hysterically, pounding her fists against the barrier. She wouldn't let her adoptive little brother die, and by the one she still loved, no less!

Kakashi watched on sadly. He knew that there was nothing he could do to stop his foolish student. He decided to hang on to his last shred of hope and sat down, waiting. 'Naruto, you better return… Alive.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were jumping through the trees. The younger of the two stared at the other's back. 'He seems tense about something. Is he nervous? I wonder what his promise is… It couldn't be _that_, could it? No, of course not. He's probably forgotten by now.' mused Naruto. He then noticed that Sasuke had jumped back into the ground, and quickly followed suit.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, who was bathed in the light from the now rising moon, giving him an unnatural glow.

'Beautiful…' thought Sasuke with a sharp intake of breath, but he quickly cast those thoughts aside. He had to focus on the task at hand.

"Naruto." he said, grabbing his companion's attention, "You want to know what I have to do?" Naruto nodded eagerly. He had to know, and maybe help get Sasuke back!

"Alright then," said Sasuke as he stepped towards Naruto, "I'll tell you. But first…" Sasuke quickly leaned forward and gave the blonde a chaste kiss on the lips, causing the boy to blush. The Uchiha smiled a light smile. "I love you, Naruto." Naruto looked at him straight in the eye. "I-I love you too, Sasuke. I always have, and I always will."

"Alright Naruto, I suppose I might as well fulfill my promise right now." Naruto looked straight at his lover. 'Could he possibly…' A small seed of hope appeared in him.

"Naruto," said the raven, "I love you with all I am. Will you please… Marry me?" he suddenly produced a box, and opened it to reveal a ring. The ring had a large diamond in the center, with a ruby-encrusted swirl on each side. Naruto gasped. 'He actually remembers!' "Of course, Sasuke. How could I not marry you?" he said. Sasuke then smiled a large smile, and embraced his new fiancée, slipping the ring on the blonde's finger and giving him a deep kiss. 'I'm so glad he still feels the same… Even after all these years…'

* * *

_Flashback:_

A fourteen-year-old Sasuke sat on a pier by a lake, Naruto sitting beside him, their hands tightly clasped. The sun was beginning to set, sending ripples of color over the water. Sasuke looked at the other, nervous of what he was about to do.

"What is it, Sasuke?" asked the boy, turning to face him. He'd noticed that his lover seemed upset, and wanted to know why.

"N-Naruto…" spoke Sasuke slowly. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Naruto, I'm afraid Itachi might attack you to try and hurt me… I'm planning on leaving the village soon to kill him. But I have a promise to make you."

Naruto couldn't believe it. The boy he loved was leaving… Because of him? He still didn't say anything. Sasuke took it as encouragement and continued on, "Naruto, I promise you that as soon as I return, I will marry you." Naruto gasped. Sasuke wanted… to marry him? He must have been dreaming. "A-are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive, Naruto. I love you, and I want to prove that to you when I'm able to you. Y-you're okay with this, right?"

"Of course Sasuke! I don't think I've ever been this happy… But wait. How should I act when they tell me?"

"Search for me, Naruto. If you didn't do anything, they would know something was wrong. I hate this, but we have to do it."

"I understand Sasuke."

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke separated after a few minutes, breathing deeply. Sasuke pressed his forehead against Naruto, holding his lover close.

"Sasuke…"

"What?"

"I was thinking… We shouldn't tell anyone for awhile, wait until everything returns to normal."

"That does make sense…" agreed Sasuke.

"So, I was wondering, if maybe I could wear the ring on a necklace for now."

"I don't see why you can't." Sasuke let go of Naruto, searching through his belongings, eventually digging up a gold chain. "Here, wear it on this."

Naruto nodded, and removed the ring, put it on the necklace, and then allowed Sasuke to help him put it on. He then hid the necklace underneath his shirt.

"Come on," said Sasuke, "we should probably return before those two kill us, or at least me." Naruto chuckled. "Well Sasuke, I don't think Sakura-chan could ever dare hurt you. She _loves_ you too much." Sasuke snorted with disgust. "Well, she better get over it, because you're mine." He said possessively, before grabbing Naruto into a passionate kiss. When they parted, Naruto broke the silence. "Ne, Sasuke, when we get back to the village can we go get some sushi?"

"Of course. I still remember our rule; no ramen, right?"

"Yep!" said Naruto. He loved eating with Sasuke, because he didn't have to eat ramen, or even adopt any of his mask's features. He knew that Sasuke felt the same way. When they were together, they were genuine, not a fake façade they kept up for appearances. The two lovers dusted themselves off before walking back towards Kakashi and Sakura at leisurely pace, holding hands the entire way.

* * *

Back with the other two members of Team 7, Kakashi was beginning to lose hope. It had been thirty minutes, and there had been no sign of Naruto. Sakura had long ago given up on destroying the barrier, and was now huddled against a tree, her face stained from tears. Suddenly the two heard a rustle in the bushes. They both immediately stood up, suddenly hopeful again. Naruto and Sasuke then re-emerged from the trees, obviously pleased. The chakra barrier finally fell down as the pair stepped through it.

"So?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm coming back." was all Sasuke said, not giving any details on why, or what had happened. Sakura then ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank god… You're finally coming home after so long…" she sobbed. Sasuke looked down at her small form uncomfortably. The only person that had the right to touch him intimately was Naruto, not Sakura. Said boy then cleared his throat, attracting the others' attention.

"Well then, shall we head home then?" he said, a large grin on his face.

"I agree with Naruto; we should make it back to Konoha by 10 if we leave right now, and that's by walking." said Kakashi.

"I say we walk." said Sakura, "We used up a lot of energy running all the way here, so we should relax on our way back, right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

The decision made, the group headed back to Konoha, Sakura and Kakashi in the lead with Naruto and Sasuke lagging behind them. The two lovers held their hands together, knowing they weren't being watched.

"Ne, Sasuke, how are we supposed to tell them about… us?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"We'll think about that later. After all, we do have a long time to figure it out." Sasuke replied as quietly as Naruto.

"Especially now that you're finally returning home." said Naruto, still smiling.

Sasuke allowed himself a small smile, hoping that no one other than Naruto saw it. "Yes, "he agreed, "Now that I'm coming home."

'Finally…" they both thought, 'Finally, we can be together.' The group continued on into the night, off to new beginnings.

_Owari

* * *

___

**AN:**

**Well, what did ya think? I would like to remind you that this IS a oneshot, just in case you forgot. Reviews are appreciated, but flames aren't. And don't comment on the OOCness, because I warned you about it! Hm… I think that's it. Oh, right. This idea has been stuck in my head for a week now, so it feels good to finally write it. I hope you liked it! Ja ne!!**

**-Harmony**


End file.
